


New Consort

by Burgie



Series: JakexDarkoxJustin AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko gains another fan. Jake belongs to sso-jakey on tumblr.





	New Consort

“Whoo, Darko!” The call from off to the side of the helipad got Darko’s attention, as the speaker had wanted it to. Darko looked over at where the voice had come from, and saw a young man with curly blond hair plastered to his face.

“You are all dismissed,” said Darko with a wave of his hand.

“But sir-“ one of the goons began.

“I said, you’re all dismissed!” Darko repeated, and this time he backed up the hand wave with flinging the goon some distance away. The others all took the hint and returned back to their usual tasks, the three Generals sauntering back inside the base muttering about how Darko had found ‘another one’. Darko ignored these comments and instead raised his hand to beckon the young man over to him. “Come.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that untouched just yet,” said the man. Darko frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion, and then blushed as he understood.

“Ah. Well, no matter, I will soon make it possible for you to come on command,” said Darko. “Now, come over here.”

“If you insist,” said the young man, and ran over to Darko at a decent trot. Darko smiled.

“What is your name?” asked Darko.

“Jake,” said the man. “Jake Baker. How should I address you?”

“Well, ‘your majesty’ is a bit of a mouthful, so you can just call me by my name,” said Darko.

“Is that title the only thing that’s a mouthful?” asked Jake.

“Ooh, forward, I like it,” said Darko with a grin. “Tell me, Jake, how would you feel about joining me in the bedroom? Though I must warn you, I already have another bedmate and he might like to join us.”

“As long as you’re part of the sandwich, honey, I don’t care,” said Jake.

“Good,” said Darko. “Then follow me.” He walked into the base and Jake followed at his heels like an excited puppy.

“So, who is this other guy?” asked Jake. “Do I know him? Is he hot?”

“Yes, you probably know him,” said Darko. “He used to be the stable boy at Moorland stables, if I recall.”

“I think I’ve met him a few times,” said Jake. “Justin, I think his name was? He was a hunk.”

“Oh, he is,” said Darko. “He’s a real power bottom. But don’t worry, I will be fucking you first.” Jake shivered in delight at that statement, his cock straining to get out of his jeans.

At last, the two of them came to a bedroom, where there was already another man sitting on the bed.

“Justin, I have brought another consort to the bed,” said Darko. “Make him feel welcome, but don’t fuck him. That is my job.”

“I won’t,” said Justin, getting off the bed and walking over to Jake. “You’re soaking wet from the rain. C’mon, I’ll get you into a nice hot shower.” Justin led Jake into an ensuite with a shower and a spa bath in it.

Jake stripped his wet clothes off while Justin ran the hot water, and Justin gave him an appraising look when he turned around and looked at him.

“Oh yeah, you’ll do nicely,” said Justin. “The water should be warm enough for you now.” As Jake stepped under the nice, hot shower water, Justin walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. Jake soaped himself up, deciding to be clean for the two hunks waiting for him, and was surprised when he felt a pair of hands grip his hips. A hard cock slid up between his ass cheeks and Jake moaned, almost not wanting to turn around and see who it was.

“Feel good?” a familiar deep voice asked, and Jake’s heart pounded. It was Darko.

“Yeah,” said Jake, nodding. “It feels really good.”

“Good,” said Darko. “Then this will feel even better.” And, with that said, a lube-slick finger pushed into Jake’s ass. Jake clutched the wall, not knowing what to grip onto while Darko slowly fingered him open.

“I’ll help,” said Justin, and stepped into the shower, moving between Jake and the wall. Now, Jake could lean on Justin while Darko pushed his fingers in deeper and made scissoring motions with them. Jake moaned into Justin’s chest, Justin’s strong arms holding him up. Jake looked down, and he could see that Justin’s cock was hard and standing at attention too. Jake would have rubbed it, but he was too busy just trying to hold himself together. Especially when Darko’s finger brushed his prostate.

“Holy fuck!” Jake moaned, his cock twitching.

“I’ll remember that spot for later,” said Darko with a chuckle. He kept up what he was doing until Jake was stretched open enough, and then he pressed his cock against the hole.

“Go in,” said Jake, his fingers trying to grip to the slick tiles of the wall.

Darko waited an agonising few moments, and then he thrust in when Jake wasn’t expecting it. Jake cried out in pleasure, and then Darko waited another few seconds for Jake to get used to him before he started fucking him. Jake moaned, leaning into Justin while Darko fucked him. But then Justin moved into a better position so that his cock was right in front of Jake’s mouth. Jake knew exactly what he had to do, and, being careful of his teeth, took Justin’s cock into his mouth and tried not to gag on the length of it. 

Darko’s movements made it so that Jake’s mouth fucked Justin’s cock, and he had to fight his gag reflex several times as Darko started fucking him deeper and harder. He did pull his mouth off of Justin’s cock once, though, to moan loudly as Darko hit the right spot. Then, he went back to sucking, moaning around Justin’s cock and bringing him closer too.

“So good,” Darko murmured, plunging in faster, and Jake cried out around the cock in his mouth as he came. Darko chuckled. “See? I told you I could make you come untouched.” But then his fist did close around Jake’s cock, and Jake moaned louder as Darko stroked his cock some more, spilling more come onto the shower floor.

But Jake could only swallow when Justin came, the larger man curling his fingers in Jake’s hair and thrusting into his mouth as he came. Now, it was very hard for Jake to fight his gag reflex, but he managed.

And now, with only Darko left to come, Darko got faster and harder with his thrusts, his fingers digging deeply into Jake’s hips.

“Seeing you two come is a wonderful aphrodisiac,” said Darko as he got closer to his own orgasm. Jake could feel how close he was getting.

“Then we’ll play for you,” said Jake.

“Mmm, and whoever performs best will get to be fucked by me,” said Darko. Jake moaned at the thought, vowing to learn some special tricks to impress the hottest man on Jorvik. He was a little glad when Darko pulled out to come on his back, though, especially as they were in the shower so the water could wash the come down the drain. 

When Jake straightened up, Darko kissed him, and Jake was amazed (but not entirely surprised) to discover that Darko’s teeth that bit at his lips and tongue were sharp. He imagined those teeth nipping at other parts of his body, and shivered in delight. Being Darko’s consort sounded like the best thing ever. And who knew, maybe Justin had some secrets too. Jake intended to be there for a long time in order to find out.


End file.
